


Coffee Conversations

by ultomorrow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Sunrises, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultomorrow/pseuds/ultomorrow
Summary: renjun can't sleep, thank god jeno is there to make coffee just the way he likes and talk about everything a nothing at all





	Coffee Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in a while and i missed it.  
I wrote this in my college lecture class and it's just kinda cute and cheesy and it's the kind of love i want.  
I hope you enjoy!!  
also, i kinda got inspiration from Coffee by Beabadoobee :)

Renjun had been tossing and turning all night. He turned to face Jeno who was fast asleep. Renjun adored jeno before kissing his nose awake.  
“Ren” jeno said sleep in his voice  
“Jen, i can’t sleep”  
Jeno stood up and turned on the light  
“Ill be right back,” jeno said walking out of the room  
Renjun shook his head and buried himself deep into the comforter. He looked out at the night sky. It was raining, hard, there were the far off rolls of thunder. Renjun kinda liked storms he found then calming. He watched the rain hit the window. 

Jeni walked into the room holding two coffee cups.  
“Here” jeno said handing renjun a cup  
“Coffee?’  
“With just the right amount of creme and sugar, just the way you like it” jeno said smiling  
“Jeno its like 3 am though”  
“Okay, let's drink coffee and talk”  
“About”  
“Anything”  
Renjun thought for a moment  
“What do you think ants do when it storms” renjun asked looking out the window  
Jeno chuckled  
“Well, they probably go back to there little ant holes” jeno said  
“But do you think ants know when its raining” renjun asked taking a sip of coffee, just as jeno had said, just perfect they way renjun liked it  
“Well yeah, I'm pretty sure they do”  
“Hm” renjun said deep in wonder.  
There was a comfortable silence that hung.  
“Renjun”  
“Yes”  
“Do you think there is a version of us in a different universe”  
Renjun didn’t hesitate to answer at all  
“Of course, i think there are multiple versions of us, i believe that there are multiple universes and in each universe the opposite is happening, or all the possible things in our lives is happening”  
“So do you think that when we get deja vu, it's just us getting a flashback from another universe” jeno asked  
“Well. it’s very possible”  
“Well how about this…” jeno said shifting to look at renjun “...doppelgangers, are they just us from different universes”  
“Yes i think that, that why you can’t meet your doppelganger, it's bad, you could like mess up the time continum”  
“The universe is crazy” jeno said shaking his head.  
The two talked for hours, they both long since finished their coffee.  
“Jeno”  
“Before i woke you up, where you dreaming”  
“uhh , i honestly can’t remember”  
“Oh”  
“Why”  
“I was just wondering”  
Jeno just shook his head  
“Renjun I love you”  
“I love you too”  
“No no like, if this universe we are in now where mess up i will hope that we are forever together in every other universe, i mean, i really hope we stay like this forever in this universe”  
Renjun giggled  
“One day, i wanna go on a trip, a long one”  
“To where”  
“Anywhere. As long as it's with you”  
There was silence before renjun started laughing  
“Lee jeno, you are so cheesy”  
“What how??”  
“As long as its with you” renjun mocked  
Jeno started laughing  
“Okay but its the truth”  
“i know baby” renjun said smiling  
Renjun looked ou the window and say the sun begin to rise. Renjun jumped out the bed  
“Come one” renjun said  
“What”  
“Get up’  
Jeno climbed out of bed, and allowed renjun to pull him  
Renjun opened the patio door that had a perfect view of the sky  
“Ren, whats up”  
“The sunrise.”  
Renjun walked over and hung on the edge and looked at the sky. Jeno smiled at the boy. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist and watch as the sun rose in the sky, neither one talking, both just enjoying the other’s company. Renjun turned to look at jeno  
“Thank you for staying up all night with me”  
“No problem” jeno said smiling  
Renjun reached up to put his arms around jeno’s neck.  
“You are beautiful lee jeno”  
“oh and I'm the cheesy one” jeno said laughing  
Renjun rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss jeno. When the two pulled away jeno looked at renjun  
“You are the most beautiful star in every single universe Huang Renjun”  
Renjun blushed  
“Let's go lay back down’ jeno said taking renjun’s hand and leading back up to their bedroom where they lay in the warmth of each other. Jeno ran his hand through renjun’s hair and renjun listened to jeno’s heartbeat, lulling him to sleep. Jeno soon followed and that where they stayed for the day, right in the center of each other’s universe.


End file.
